


"I don't feel so good"

by merrylarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sick Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: Peter wakes up sick and is super dramatic about it.





	"I don't feel so good"

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration from this comes solely from the fact that I found out I have bronchitis today at the doctors, so I wanted Peter to have to suffer along with me.
> 
> My Tumblr: softlystarker

“Get up, Pete, we have a meeting we have to go to or else Pepper is gonna kill the pair of us.”

They were the first words that Peter heard in his fever-induced mental haze. He groaned and covered his head with the white comforter that was draped over the rest of his body. His aching and sore body - but it didn’t end up that way from anything fun. 

In fact, both Peter and Tony had had a long day the night before and had stumbled to bed already half asleep by the time their heads hit their pillows.

No, his body hurt for a different reason. In fact, he also felt hotter than usual. 

“It won’t last longer than an hour, if I have to go then you do too,” Tony continued. He gently peeled back the blanket that Peter had previously used to cover his face. His face that was now flushed a soft pink.

“I don’t feel so good,” Peter mumbled, his eyes still shut. 

Tony sighed and placed his hand on Peter’s forehead. “Fuck, yeah, you do feel a little warm.”

“A little warm? I’m baking, here, Tony,” Peter complained. Tony rolled his eyes and threw the blanket back on top of Peter who promptly took it off again.

“You want me to try and get you into the doctor today or do you want to sit and wallow all day?” Tony asked.

Peter coughed and his throat began to feel scratchy. “I think I’m dying.”

“Doctors it is. Just stay in bed and I’ll call you when and let you know when they can get you in, alright?” Tony offered. 

Peter nodded and groaned in pain. “But can’t you just stay here with me? What if I get lonely?”

“If we both don’t show up everyone will get suspicious. Also, not to be a dick, but sick doesn’t look good on me.”

“Oh, I bet I look great right now, huh?” Peter responded.

Tony smoothed down the hair on Peter’s head and smiled at him. “Absolutely stunning.” He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Now, I’m leaving. If you need anything, have Friday send me a message, okay? Love you.” Although Peter’s eyes were closed, Tony blew him a kiss.

“Love you too,” Peter grumbled.


End file.
